For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll
by knightcommander
Summary: KC's biggest day has arrived; one that has been long in the making.


**For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll**

Justin Jurek

The moon was hanging low in the sky, covering the ocean in a blanket of soft light and causing the surface of the water to shimmer like some great black jewel. The only sounds that filled the air were the gentle pounding of the surf, and the occasional call of a nocturnal creature, as though singing to the moon itself. Inside the houses that dotted the island of Kaua'i, the residents slept peacefully. Inside one particularly lovely beach home, a figure slept on, breathing gently as he awaited the morning light.

A close look at this figure would surprise the observer, if there was one present to see him. He was short in stature, almost as tall as a small human child. If one's eyes were adjusted to the dark, one could make out the large koala like ears that sprouted from his head, and his navy blue and red fur in the moonlight.

The figure rolled over in his sleep. His name was KC, and he was catching as much sleep as he could in his state, for tomorrow was a big day for him. In the moonlight, a picture on his nightstand was illuminated, revealing another creature like him, but with two long antenna sprouting from her head, a female figure, a star mark on her chest, and soft blue fur and a golden halo mark on her head. Her name? Halo, and in the morning, he was taking a huge step.

He was going to marry her.

He suddenly awoke, brushing his brown headfur down. He had been dreaming, dreaming of the wonderful life that awaited him with his new bride. He yawned a little, stretching and popping his back in a couple of places. He stepped out of bed. The only bad thing about having dreams in the middle of the night; he found it hard to get back to sleep when he woke up. Fortunately, he had a trick up his sleeve.

Before he went downstairs, he picked up the picture of Halo, and smiled. His mind took him back, back to when they first met. What was supposed to be a simple vacation to Ireland became the most joyous moment of his life when they found her pod and activated her. Poor thing was frightened at first, diving under the covers to hide. But KC's gentle hand soon helped her overcome her fears, and it wasn't long before they began to fall in love. It was then that fate intervened.

When KC went to show her a little church in Dublin, Halo got the shock her life when she began to have visions. The tabernacle glowed and touched her with heavenly light, and culminated in a vision of the Savior himself, gently guiding her home. Feelings were confessed, a kiss was shared, and a baptism was received.

KC kissed the picture before putting it back. "I love you Halo." He said. He then went downstairs to the kitchen. What was his strategy for getting himself back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night? A classic; a glass of warm milk, with a little whisky tossed in for a delicious tatti.

He took out a bottle of bourbon. KC wasn't a big drinker, thank goodness, but he did enjoy a mixer every now and then he heated up some milk, and when it was ready, tossed a small amount bourbon in it and downed it.

"Yummy." He said. He stood there, in thought, as he waited for everything to kick in so he could get back to sleep. He smiled at the thought of seeing Halo in her wedding dress, looking like an angel. He found himself even beginning to purr with excitement and love.

It wasn't long before his eyes began to droop. The milk kicked in quicker than he thought. He yawned and shuffled back up to bed. He snuggled up under the covers, still purring. His eyes slowly drifted closed, and he slept on, thoughts of his beloved in his mind.

---

"Is he awake yet?" A lavender female with a dark green cross on her chest, asked. "I don't want him to be late." She fidgeted nervously. The female, Experiment 878, but better known by her name Laramie, had been helping to plan the wedding for months. She didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Trust me, he's awake." A flame orange experiment with wild headfur and barbed wire tattoos on his biceps said. "He's always awake early on Sunday." Sure enough, they spotted KC looking out the front window at them. Experiment 621, or Torch, smiled. "See, what did I tell you." He said. Laramie just smiled as they got out. KC greeted them. He was already dressed in his tuxedo and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning." He said. Laramie hugged him. "Aww." He said, hugging her back.

"Ready to go?" Torch said. He nodded.

"Rest of my life, here I come." He said. Laramie giggled as he took his seat in the car. Torch, who was driving, turned around and drove off toward St. Mark's Catholic Church. KC had butterflies in his stomach. Soon, very soon, and he would be united with Halo forever. He smiled at the thought.

---

The church was silent. Today they had forgone even the familiar praying of the rosary before Mass, in honor of the special occasion. KC was peeking inside, looking at the altar and sanctuary, which had been covered with lovely floral arrangements of every kind. The parishioners did not spare anything when it came to weddings.

KC was waiting for the procession to begin. Most of the witnesses were inside, but Torch and Laramie waited with them, as they would enter with them. Jumba was there as well. He would be escorting Halo inside, as her adoptive father. KC smiled at him.

Halo had not yet arrived. She would be arriving shortly. The priest was already vested and ready to enter, and was busy greeting the assembly. He was followed by a deacon and several altar servers wearing traditional garb. He shook KC's hand.

"Thank you Father." KC said. The priest smiled. The Church shared the joy that they held, and the priest, as the Church's witness, was doing his best to show it. Another car soon pulled up. KC recognized it as Nani's jeep. He purred loudly when he saw Halo leave it.

Halo was beaming, and her eyes were shining. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown that was decked with rhimestones. Her veil was soft and draped down her back. In her hands she carried a bouquet of forget-met-nots, a traditional symbol of love and devotion, perfect for a wedding. KC was floored. She looked so beautiful.

Halo was still beaming as she walked up to Jumba, pausing to nuzzle her soon to be husband. He purred loudly.

When all was ready, it was time to process in. The parishioners all stood and opened their hymnals to a lovely hymn called "One Bread, One Body". The congregants began to sing.

_One bread, one body, one Lord of all_

_One cup of blessing which we bless_

_And we though many, throughout the earth_

_We are one body in this one Lord_

While the parishioners sang, the priest, along with the deacon and the servers, processed to the altar. The servers stood in front with the processional cross, and a thurible for the incense. They all genuflected before the tabernacle behind the altar before taking their place in the sanctuary.

KC processed behind them, escorted by Torch. They genuflected, and KC stood before the altar while Torch stood off to the side. They were followed by Halo, escorted by Jumba and Laramie as her maid of honor, and they too took their places at the altar, Halo next to KC. He gently held her hand as the Mass began.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, of the Holy Spirit. Amen." The priest said, crossing himself. The parishioners, KC and Halo likewise crossed themselves. "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all." He said, hands extended.

"And also with you." The parishioners said. KC smiled. They moved on to the penitential rite. In place of the standard penitential rite, however, they opted to celebrate the Asperges instead. The priest was still standing when a container of water with a aspergillum as brought to him.

"Dear friends, this water will be used to remind us of our baptism. Let us ask God to bless it, and to keep us faithful to the Spirit he has given us." He said. There was a brief silence, and then the priest joined his hands.

"God our Father, your gift of water brings life and freshness to the earth; it washes away our sings and brings us eternal life." He prayed. "We ask you now to bless this water, and to give us your protection on this day which you have made your own. Renew the living spring of your life within us and protect us in spirit and body, that we may be free from sin and come into your presence to receive your gift of salvation." He prayed, making a blessing motion over the water. "We ask this through Christ, our Lord.

"Amen." The parishioners answered. The priest took the aspergillum and sprinkled himself and the deacon and servers. He then moved through the church, sprinkling first KC, Halo and their attendants, then the rest of the parishioners, while a hymn was sung.

_Cleanse us, Lord, from all our sins; wash us, and we shall be whiter than snow._

_I will pour clean water over you and wash away all your defilement. A new heart will I give you, says the Lord._

_Praised be the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ: a God so merciful and kind. He has given us a new birth, a living hope, by raising Jesus his Son from death. Salvation is our undying inheritance, preserved for us in heaven, salvation at the end of time._

The priest returned to his place on the altar. Soft organ music began to fill the church as the Gloria was chanted in Latin, a tradition at this parish.

_Gloria in excelsis Deo et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis._

_Laudamus te, benedicimus te, adoramus te, glorificamus te, gratias agimus tibi propter magnam gloriam tuam, Domine Deus, Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnipotens._

_Domine Fili unigenite, Iesu Christe, Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius Patris, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis; qui tollis peccata mundi, suscipe deprecationem nostram. Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, miserere nobis._

_Quoniam tu solus Sanctus, tu solus Dominus, tu solus Altissimus, Iesu Christe, cum Sancto Spiritu: in gloria Dei Patris. Amen._

"Let us pray." The priest chanted. The people prayed silently for a moment. KC bowed his head and prayed for the wonderful female standing next to him. Halo likewise prayed for her soon to be husband. The priest prayed to opening prayer.

"Amen." They replied. Then everyone, with the exception of Halo and KC, who kneeled, sat for the first reading. A server approached the lecturn for the first reading.

"A reading from the Book of Sirach." The young acolyte said.

_Happy the husband of a good wife,_

_twice-lengthened are his days;  
A worthy wife brings joy to her husband,_

_peaceful and full is his life.  
A good wife is a generous gift_

_bestowed upon him who fears the Lord;  
Be he rich or poor, his heart is content,_

_and a smile is ever on his face._

_A gracious wife delights her husband,_

_her thoughtfulness puts flesh on his bones;  
A gift from the Lord is her governed speech,_

_and her firm virtue is of surpassing worth.  
Choicest of blessings is a modest wife,_

_priceless her chaste person.  
Like the sun rising in the Lord's heavens,_

_the beauty of a virtuous wife is the radiance of her home._

"Verbum Domini." The acolyte chanted.

"Deo gratias." The parishioners chanted. KC rubbed Halo's hand, eliciting a purr from her. The acolyte turned to the responsorial psalm for the Mass.

"The Lord is compassionate to all His creatures." The acolyte said. He held his arm up to signal for the response

"The Lord is compassionate to all His creatures." The parishioners responded.

_The Lord is gracious and merciful,  
slow to anger and of great kindness.  
The Lord is good to all  
and compassionate toward all his works._

"The Lord is compassionate to all His creatures." Was the response.

_Let all your works give you thanks, 0 Lord,  
and let your faithful ones bless you.  
The eyes of all look hopefully to you,  
and you give them their food in due season._

"The Lord is compassionate to all His creatures." They responded again.

_The Lord is just in all his ways  
and holy in all his works.  
The Lord is near to all who call upon him,  
to all who call upon him in truth._

"The Lord is compassionate to all His creatures." They responded a third time. Halo looked at KC. That was one thing he loved about him; his incredible compassion. She held his hand.

"A reading from first letter of Paul to the Corinthians." The acolyte said, beginning the second reading.

_Set your hearts on the greater gifts. I will show you the way which surpasses all the others. If I speak with human tongues and angelic as well, but do not have love, I am a noisy gong, a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and, with full knowledge, comprehend all mysteries, if I have faith great enough to move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give everything I have to feed the poor and hand over my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. _

_Love is patient; love is kind. Love is not jealous, it does not put on airs, it is not snobbish. Love is never rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not prone to anger; neither does it brood over injuries. Love does not rejoice in what is wrong but rejoices with the truth. There is no limit to love's forbearance, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure. _

_Love never fails._

"Verbum Domini." He chanted.

"Deo Gratias." The parishioners responded. The acolyte closed the lectionary and returned to his spot. Then the parishioners rose and sang the Alleluia while the priest presented the Gospel Book to the people and then placed it on the lectern. The deacon bowed before the priest.

"Father, give me your blessing." He said in a low voice.

"The Lord be in your heart and on your lips that you may worthily proclaim his gospel. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The priest prayed, blessing the deacon. He then approached the lectern, an acolyte with the censer following him.

"The Lord be with you." He said.

"And also with you." The parishioners replied.

"A reading from the holy gospel according to Saint Matthew." He said. He made the sign of the cross on the book, and then on his forehead, lips and breast. The parishioners likewise did so on their foreheads, lips and chests.

"Glory to you, Lord." The parishioners said. The deacon took the censer and censed the book. The scent of frankincense filled the church. Halo and KC found it pleasant.

_Some Pharisees came up to Jesus and said, to test him, "May a man divorce his wife for any reason whatever?" He replied, "Have you not read that at the beginning the Creator made them male and female and declared, `For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and cling to his wife, and the two shall become as one'? Thus they are no longer two but one flesh. Therefore, let no man separate what God has joined." _

The deacon held the gospel book up. "The Gospel of the Lord." He said.

"Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ." The parishioners said. The deacon kissed the book saying "May the words of the gospel wipe away our sins", before returning to his spot. The parishioners sat down, or in the couple's place, kneeled, for the homily. The priest approached the lectern. He delivered an excellent homily on the blessings of marriage, the importance of the sacrament and the responsibilities of husband and wife. KC and Halo smiled as he spoke

When he had finished, they all stood. It was now time to begin the rite of marriage.

"My dear friends," the priest began, "you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions." He said. He turned to them.

"KC and Halo," he began, "have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" He asked.

"I have." KC said. Halo answered likewise.

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" He asked.

"I will." He answered answered. Halo answered likewise.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" He asked. They purred a little, having dreamed of starting a family.

"I will." Was the answer from both of them.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." The priest said. KC and Halo joined hands. KC turned to Halo.

"I, KC, take you, Halo, to be my wife." He began. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He said. Halo purred. Now it was her turn.

"I, Halo, take you, KC, to be my husband." She said. "I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." KC smiled at her.

Having received their consent, the priest continued. "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

"Amen." They replied.

The ringbearer, Torch's son Chase, brought the rings up to the altar to be blessed by the priest. He thanked the little boy before continuing.

"May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity." He said, making the blessing sign over the rings as he said it. KC took Halo's ring.

"Halo," he said, "take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He said, placing the ring on Halo's finger. She teared up a little. She then took KC's ring.

"KC," she said, a little shaky, "take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." She placed the ring on his finger. All smiled. With this part of the rite of marriage concluded, they moved on to the profession of faith.

"We profess our faith." The priest said.

_We believe in one God, the Father, the Almighty, maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen._

_We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ, the only Son of God, eternally begotten of the Father, God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God, begotten not made, one in Being with the Father. Through him all things were made. For us men and for our salvation he came down from heaven: by the power of the Holy Spirit he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man._

At those words, everyone bowed. When they were spoken, they stood up.

_For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate; he suffered, died, and was buried. On the third day he rose again in fulfillment of the Scriptures; he ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end._

_We believe in the Holy spirit, the Lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son. With the Father and the Son he is worshiped and glorified. He has spoken through the Prophets. We believe in one holy catholic and apostolic Church. We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins. We look for the resurrection of the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen._

"Prayerfully and confidently, we bring our petitions before the Lord." The priest said, as the acolyte came up to the lectern with the general intercessions.

"That our Holy Father, Benedict XVI, may be guided by the grace of God as shepherd of the church, we pray to the Lord." He said.

"Lord, hear our prayer." Everyone responded.

"That leaders of nations may be guided by the principles of authentic charity, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That the poor and marginalized in society will be comforted, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That all married couples throughout the world will be blessed, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That this marriage will be fruitful and blessed by many children, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear out prayer."

"That the Church's mission in the world will be successful, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That respect for life will permeate society, we pray to the Lord."

"Lord, hear our prayer." KC felt especially strongly about this one. The priest prayed a brief concluding prayer after the intercessions, and the Mass moved to the Liturgy of the Eucharist. Everyone sat down for the offertory.

The parishioners began to sing the offertory hymn, while the happy bride and groom were ushered back to the church entrance, where the bread and wine of the Eucharist was waiting. The usher handed the bread to KC, the wine to Halo, and Torch and Laramie carried the holy water and money gathered from the collection, to be used for charitable works and church upkeep. KC and Halo held onto the gifts firmly, and when the usher signaled, they carefully took them all up to the altar, and they were received by the priest and the ministers. Each item was carefully placed on the altar, along with the purificator, chalice and missal. As the song was sung, the priest took the paten with the bread and raised it slightly, saying quietly;

"Blessed are you, Lord, God of all creation. Through your goodness we have this bread to offer, which earth has given and human hands have made. It will become for us the bread of life." He put the bread back down on the corporal. The deacon handed him the wine, and he poured it into the chalice. He then poured a little bit of water into it.

"By the mystery of this water and wine may we come to share in the divinity of Christ, who humbled himself to share in our humanity." He said quietly. The adding of water to the wine in the chalice symbolized the two natures of Christ; the human and the divine. He held the chalice slightly above the altar like the paten and said another prayer over it.

"Blessed are you, Lord, God of all creation. Through your goodness we have this wine to offer, fruit of the vine and work of human hands. It will become our spiritual drink." He said, before placing the chalice back down onto the corporal. The priest bowed slightly.

"Lord God, we ask you to receive us and be pleased with the sacrifice we offer you with humble and contrite hearts." He said quietly, asking God to receive the sacrifice of the Mass that they offered Him; the one sacrifice of Calvary, made present again and reoffered in an unbloody manner, with no new death of Christ, until Christ comes again to fulfill history. What an incredible gift for God to give to His people.

The priest then took the thurible and censed the gifts, and was then censed by the deacon, who proceeded to cense the people. The priest went off to the side of the altar, where an acolyte stood with the purificator and some water. The priest washed his hands with the water.

"Lord, wash away my iniquity; cleanse me from my sin." He said quietly. The offertory song was finished, and he stood at the center of the altar.

"Pray, brethren, that our sacrifice may be acceptable to God, the almighty Father." He said, extending and then joining his hands as he did so.

"May the Lord accept the sacrifice at your hands for the praise and glory of his name, for our good, and the good of all his Church." The parishioners prayed. KC and Halo were still holding hands. The priest prayed the proper prayer over the gifts, asking the Holy Spirit to come upon them and make them holy. Following this, he began the Eucharistic Prayer. Everyone, KC and Halo included, stood.

"The Lord be with you." He said, hands extended.

"And also with you." The parishioners replied.

"Lift up your hearts." The priest said, raising his hands.

"We lift them up to the Lord." Was the reply.

"Let us give thanks to the Lord, our God." The priest continued.

"It is right to give Him thanks and praise." Was the second reply. The priest turned to the missal for the Eucharistic Prayer.

"Father all-powerful and ever-living God, we do well always and everywhere to give you thanks." He began. "Father, it is our duty and our salvation always and everywhere to give you thanks through your beloved Son, Jesus Christ. He is the Word through whom you made the universe, the Savior you sent to redeem us. By the power of the Holy Spirit, he took flesh and was born of the Virgin Mary. For our sake he opened his arms on the cross; he put an end to death and revealed the resurrection. In this he fulfilled your will and won for you a holy people. And so we join the angels and the saints in proclaiming your glory as we say:" He prayed. Music began to play as the Sanctus began, which was also sung in Latin.

_S__anctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Pleni sunt caeli et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis. Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini. Hosanna in excelsis._

The parishioners kneeled for the consecration. Halo and KC continued to hold each other's hand. KC rubbed the top of Halo's. She purred slightly.

"Father, you are holy indeed, and all creation rightly gives you praise. All life, all holiness comes from you through your Son, Jesus Christ our Lord, by the working of the Holy Spirit. From age to age you gather a people to yourself, so that from east to west a perfect offering may be made to the glory of your name." The priest prayed. "And so, Father, we bring you these gifts. We ask you to make them holy by the power of your Spirit, that they may become the body and blood of your Son, our Lord Jesus Christ, at whose command we celebrate this Eucharist." The priest said, holding his hands over the gifts, and making the blessing sign over them. KC and Halo watched intently. The priest picked up the bread from the paten.

"On the night he was betrayed, he took bread and gave you thanks and praise. He broke the bread, gave it to his disciples, and said:" he bowed slighty, "Take this, all of you, and eat it. This is my body, which will be given up for you." He said, pronouncing each word carefully, before elevating the bread. A small bell was rung by an acolyte as he did so, and another acolyte censed the bread as it was elevated. The bread was now consecrated, having become the Body and Blood of Christ, though retaining the appearance of bread. The priest gently placed the bread back onto the paten, and genuflected in adoration, the parishioners bowed their heads. The priest stood back up and continued, picking up the chalice.

"When supper was ended, he took the cup. Again he gave you thanks and praise, gave the cup to his disciples, and said:" again he bowed slightly, "Take this, all of you, and drink from it: this is the cup of my blood, the blood of the new and everlasting covenant. It will be shed for you and for all so that sins may be forgiven. Do this in memory of me." He said, raising the chalice. The bell was rung again, and the wine was censed as it was raised. It was now consecrated, likewise becoming the Body and Blood of Christ, under the appearance of wine. The resurrected Christ cannot be divided, and so the bread did not become just the Body, nor the wine just the Blood. They were both the Body and Blood equally, down to the very last particle.

The priest placed the chalice back down on the corporal, and again genuflected. The parishioners bowed their heads again. The priest stood back up.

"Let us proclaim the mystery of faith." He chanted. More music played.

"Christ has died, Christ is risen, Christ will come again." The parishioners sang. The priest extended his hands and continued the prayer.

"Father, calling to mind the death your Son endured for our salvation, his glorious resurrection and ascension into heaven, and ready to greet him when he comes again, we offer you in thanksgiving this holy and living sacrifice. Look with favor on your Church's offering, and see the Victim whose death has reconciled us to yourself. Grant that we, who are nourished by his body and blood, may be filled with his Holy Spirit, and become one body, one spirit in Christ. May be make us an everlasting gift to you and enable us to share in the inheritance of your saints, with Mary, the virgin Mother of God, with the apostles, the martyrs, and all your saints, on whose constant intercession we rely for help." He said. "Lord, may this sacrifice, which has made our peace with you, advance the peace and salvation of all the world. Stengthen in faith and love your pilgrim Church on earth; your servant, Pope Benedict, our Bishop Clarence Silva and all the bishops, with the clergy and the entire people your son has gathered here before you. Inmercy and love unite all you children wherever they may be. Welcome into your kingdom our departed brothers and sisters, and all who have left this world in your friendship. We hope to enjoy for ever the vision of your glory, through Christ our Lord, from whom all good things come." He held up the consecrated elements.

"Through him, with him, in him, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, all glory and honor is yours almighty father, forever and ever." He chanted.

"Amen, amen, amen!" The parishioners sang before standing up. The priest set the chalice and paten down and joined his hands.

"Let us pray with confidence to the Father in the words our Savior gave us." He said. The parishioners joined their hands for the Lord's Prayer.

_O__ur Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

The priest faced KC and Halo. They joined hands with each other for the nuptial blessing.

"My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with his grace this woman now married in Christ to this man and that through the sacrament of the body and blood of Christ, he will unite in love the couple he has joined in this holy bond." He said. The parishioners prayed for the happy couple for a short while. Then the priest extended his hands over them, and began the blessing prayer.

_Father, by your power you have made everything out of nothing. In the beginning you created the universe and made mankind in your own likeness. You gave man the constant help of woman so that man and woman should no longer be two, but one flesh, and you teach us that what you have united may never be divided._

_Father, you have made the union of man and wife so holy a mystery that it symbolizes the marriage of Christ and his Church._

_Father, by your plan man and woman are united, and married life has been established as the one blessing that was not forfeited by original sin or washed away in the flood._

_Look with love upon this woman, your daughter, now joined to her husband in marriage. She asks your blessing. Give her the grace of love and peace. May she always follow the example of the holy women whose praises are sung in the scriptures_

_May her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the heir with him to the life of grace. May he always honor her and love her as Christ loves his bride, the Church._

_Father, keep them always true to your commandments. Keep them faithful in marriage and let them be living examples of Christian life._

_Give them the strength which comes from the gospel so that they may be witnesses of Christ to others. Bless them with children and help them to be good parents. May they live to see their children's children. And, after a happy old age, grant them fullness of life with the saints in the kingdom of heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord._

"Amen." Everyone responded. KC and Halo both purred and held each other's hand lovingly.

The priest continued. "Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles: I leave you peace, my peace I give you. Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church, and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom," he joined his hands, "where you live forever and ever."

"Amen." The parishioners replied. The priest extended his hands again.

"The peace of the Lord be with you always." He said.

"And also with you." The parishioners replied.

"Let us now offer each other a sign of peace." KC turned to Halo and smiled.

"Peace be with you love." He said. She smiled, and they both enveloped each other in a warm embrace, capped off with a deep, loving kiss. The rest of the congregation awed. Even the priest smiled at them. When the sign of peace had been given, the choir chanted the Agnus Dei in Latin.

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi: miserere nobis. Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi: miserere nobis. Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi: dona nobis pacem._

While the Agnus Dei was chanted, the priest broke the bread in half, and then broke a small piece off and placed it in the chalice.

"May this mingling of the body and blood of our Lord Jesus Christ bring eternal life to us who receive it." He said quietly. He joined his hands. "Lord Jesus Christ, Son of the living God, by the will of the Father and the work of the Holy Spirit your death brought life to the world. By your holy body and blood free me from all my sins, and from every evil. Keep me faithful to your teaching, and never let me be parted from you." He said, preparing the receive the Eucharist himself. He genuflected, and when the Agnus Dei was finished, he genuflected an picked the host and chalice up.

"This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to his supper." He said.

"Lord, I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word, and I shall be healed." Everyone prayed. The priest bowed slightly.

"May the body of Christ bring me to everlasting life." He said, before reverently consuming the host. He then took the chalice. "May the blood of Christ bring me to everlasting life." He said, before again reverently consuming it. After this, he gave communion to the deacon and the acolytes, and then moved on to KC and Halo.

"The body of Chirst." He said to KC.

"Amen." KC said, opening his mouth. The priest placed the host on his tongue, and he reverently consumed it. He did the same to Halo and the wedding party, before moving on to the people. While this was going on, the communion hymn "Taste and See" was sung.

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

_Glory, glory to God most high; _

_glory, blessing and praise! _

_With one voice, O people, rejoice in our God, _

_who hears the cry of all in need. O_

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

_Who has fashioned the earth and sky, _

_who created the deep;_

_Who exalts the lowly and sets captives free, _

_who opens the door to all those who seek. O_

_Oh, the love of God! Become flesh of our flesh, _

_so that we might live in glory. O _

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

_Taste and see, O taste and see, _

_taste and see the goodness of God._

Communion complete, the vessels were cleansed by the priest. "Lord, may I receive these gifts in purity of heart. May they bring me healing and strength, now and for ever." He said quietly.

There was silence in the church following communion. KC and Halo both thought of the long, happy life ahead of them, and they prayed for success and happiness with each other. Afterward, the priest had everyone stand.

"Let us pray." He said. A brief prayer after communion was said.

"Amen." The parishioners replied. The priest turned to KC and Halo.

"God the eternal Father keep you in love with each other, so that the peace of Christ may stay with you and be always in your home." He said.

"Amen." They replied.

"May your children bless you, your friends console you and all men live in peace with you." He said.

"Amen." They replied again.

"May you always bear witness to the love of God in this world so that the afflicted and the needy will find in you generous friends, and welcome you into the joys of heaven." He said.

"Amen."

"And may almighty God bless you all, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit." He said, blessing them and the whole congregation.

"Amen." The parishioners replied. The priest and the ministers processed out, altar servers in front of them, followed by the wedding party, as the recessional hymn was sung, and the Mass ended. Both hearts were filled with love. This was a day long in the making. As they left the church, they both turned to each other. Nothing needed to be said now. Till death did they part, they were together now, and that's all that mattered.

---

Later that night, KC was standing out on his porch, deep in thought. He thought back to when he had first proposed to Halo. It was after a mission to recover a stolen relic. Halo was briefly put under mind control, but his love for her brought her back, and they defeated the cultists, and even won some over to Christ.

"Love?" Halo asked, stepping out. He smiled.

"Oh, hi." He said. She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Thinking about something?" She asked. He nodded.

"Just back to when I proposed." He said. "Wild time that was." She giggled.

"But look at us now." She said. She held her hand out, her ring glittering in the moonlight. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. She purred.

"Yes." He said. He held her close. She purred and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for hours, just enjoying each other's company, and looking forward to the rest of their lives.

_The End._


End file.
